herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya Sloan
|enemies = |type of hero = Predecessor |size = 200 }}Tanya Sloan is Zeo Ranger II Yellow of the Zeo Rangers and first Yellow Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as Zeo Yellow Ranger or Yellow Zeo Ranger. She has also been labeled Turbo Yellow Ranger. She replaced Aisha Campbell in "Hogday Afternoon" after Aisha chose to stay in Africa to help take care of the animals. She is also Adam Park's love interest. Tanya is played by Nakia Burrise. Biography Meeting Aisha When the evil Master Vile reversed time and rendered all the Power Rangers as helpless children, they were sent through time to collect the fragments of a mystical item called the Zeo Crystal. The current Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell, traveled to Africa, where she encountered the young Tanya Sloan. Though she found her Zeo Subcrystal, Aisha wished to stay in Africa to help sick animals, and so Tanya agreed to return to the present in her place. According to a November 1995 promo sheet for Alien Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo, Tanya's original name was Kenya. Zeo When the five Zeo Subcrystals were finally reunited, and Master Vile's tampering with time was undone, Tanya discovered that she had grown to adulthood along with the other Rangers; effectively, this left a child in the body of an adult. Being the most inexperienced of the group, it was briefly considered that Aisha's Zeo Powers would go to Billy Cranston, however he declined, because he felt he served his purpose, although he offered to indeed take the powers himself if Tanya didn't feel up to the task. However, Tanya did indeed become the new Zeo Ranger II. Tanya began her tour of duty as one of the newest members of the Power Rangers team while having to cope with the Machine Empire invasion as well as having her world turned upside down by leaving her time period and entering the Angel Grove of the 1990s as an orphan. To help her cope with her temporal displacement, Katherine Hillard convinced her parents to adopt Tanya. Luckily, Tanya adapted quickly to her new lifestyle and began to learn martial arts from Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. She joined the Angel Grove High softball team as a pitcher. She briefly dated bad boy Shawn but broke up with him because of his bad attitude towards her. They eventually make up later and decide to remain friends. She was also an excellent singer, and her summer job as a DJ caught the interest of a recording company. Presumably, she accepted their recording contract upon retiring as a Power Ranger. Also, despite her lack of a formal education, she revealed herself as one of the wisest of the Power Rangers, easily solving mysteries that often left her friends baffled. It was eventually revealed that her real parents had been explorers, who had left her in Africa while they went searching for the "Lost Tiki of Auric" on the fabled Mysterio Island. After receiving a letter from her old tribe and Aisha, she managed to find and rescue them. She learned that the "Lost Tiki" was in fact the form of the ancient hero, Auric the Conqueror, whose care she placed in the hands of Jason Lee Scott, who was serving as the Gold Ranger at the time. Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatened to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Tanya, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Turbo powers and she became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and gains the Dune Star Turbozord. Tanya continued to fight against Divatox, but then she and the other Ranger veterans passed on their powers to worthy successors after graduating from high school. Tanya selected, as her replacement, the Angel Grove cheerleader, Ashley Hammond, to continue on as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Super Megaforce Tanya appeared at the Legendary Battle with Rocky, Trey, Adam, and Katherine. Gallery Images Prt-rgrs-tanya2.jpg Tanya_Sloan.png Zeo Rangers in Super Megaforce.jpg 9e5bee80d84a45c29463cbc2dbc070 - tanya helmetless yellow zeo ranger vector by rangerfan151.png Tanya_&_Kat_(PRZ-Helmetess_Fanart).jpg Zeo2.png 19fa84254bb913199eb_zeo_tanya_transparent_helmetless_by_prfan96.png 14853405427_d574ef0cb7_o_tanya_power-rangers_-_10-6-2019.jpg TanyaTurbo.png Turbo Yellow.png Personality As a young child, Tanya was smart, calm, friendly and always wanted to save the world someday. As a teenager, Tanya retains much of her personality liker before, but is now also brave and loyal, she has always been big-hearted. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, and loves music. She is an excellent singer and plays the piano well. Tanya is very athletic. She is very good a karate, and sometimes figure skates. Trivia *She is one of the two Zeo Rangers (along with Trey of Triforia) to have not been a Ranger in any previous season. *Tanya is the first person to first become a Ranger in a season other than that in which they debuted in. The only other one is Karone. *Tanya is the first Yellow Ranger to have a skirt that's part of her suit as the first two Yellow Rangers, Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell lack skirts, due to their Sentai counterpart being male. Navigation Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Scapegoat Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Poor Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Merciful Category:Superheroes Category:Lethal Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Predecessor Category:Outright Category:Teenagers